


protect me

by EspeciallyMegan



Category: Persona 3
Genre: Domestic Violence, M/M, Out of Character, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-23 22:01:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4893955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EspeciallyMegan/pseuds/EspeciallyMegan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shinjiro doesn't like what Akihiko does to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	protect me

**Author's Note:**

> october 4th is a great time to write shinji-centric things  
> now please excuse me while i go cry in the corner

Shinjiro's drunk again.

Nobody knows where he gets the alcohol from. Some nights he comes home holding a white plastic bag full of beer cans or bottles, sometimes even whisky if he's lucky, but it's only on the nights when Mitsuru isn't in the dorm. Nobody's told her about it yet. Nobody will.

Of course, being around his senpai like this brings up Junpei's painful memories- he doesn't let it get to him, though, just suffers in silence. He'll always stay downstairs on those nights. He doesn't want to know what might happen if he left Shinjiro alone.

Shinji's a good drunk. Most nights he'll drink enough to make him pass out at the table (Junpei would catch his head as he fell so he wouldn't get hurt), but sometimes he'll stay conscious. Senpai cries a lot when he's awake. Junpei tries to make sense of what he's saying. It never works.

He only says he "doesn't like what Aki does".

* * *

One night he stormed downstairs and practically overturned the kitchen's contents until he found what he was looking for- a bottle of liquor from Ikutsuki's hidden stash. He drank all of it that night (it burned his throat much more than usual for many different reasons). He didn't cry, didn't say anything. Didn't answer when Junpei desperately shook his shoulders for a response.

Junpei wasn't sure why his senpai's eyes were misty. He knew it wasn't the liquor, though.

* * *

"Senpai," Junpei places a hand on Shinjiro's shoulder. "Tell me what's going on. Tell me why you're doing this."

"You wouldn't understand." That was the only reply he recieved.

* * *

It's weeks before Junpei gets a straight answer, and it hits him like a brick when he hears it.

Shinjiro's still sober, shuffling uncomfortably in his seat. He sets his glass on the table (it's full of clear vodka and could almost be mistaken for water if not for the smell) and looks down at it wistfully.

"I liked Aki once." He sighed. "I blurted it out in front of him almost a year ago. I was your age, I was dumber than shit and he rejected me. I don't know why he wants me now."

"Senpai wants you? Did he regret turning you down?" Junpei asked.

"'Dunno." Shinjiro muttered. "I stopped crushing on him a while after. This all started... what, two months ago now? I didn't love him any more. 'Still don't now."

"Aki said he wanted to meet me in his room. Nothing really happened for a while, but then..." He cut himself off with a sigh, taking a swig of his drink (and knowing Ikutsuki would find out about this someday, but he didn't care).

"Did Akihiko-senpai say something?"

"Yeah. Said he 'wanted me' or some shit like that, then he started... touching me." Shinji drank once more, on the verge of tears. His hands were shaking, enough to spill his drink if it had contained more fluid. "I hated it. It felt wrong and I told him that, but Aki didn't listen and he never has and I _hate him so much!_ "

His voice cracks halfway through his sentence and he breaks down, sobbing into his arm. He was a sorry state, crying his heart out and reeking of booze. Nothing normally gets to him and if it did, he'd never _cry_ about it.

Junpei swears he can feel his heart split in two.

* * *

It feels wrong. Sometimes it brings him pain, like when Akihiko would force himself into Shinjiro's mouth or ass. He just wants it to stop.

Shinjiro's practically moved out of the dorm. His belongings are still kept in a box in his room, still labelled 'ARAGAKI' in big black letters. The only thing not in his room is him. When he comes back it's always late at night- sometimes even during the Dark Hour- and he's already drunk, ready to pass out and the bathroom would always smell repulsive the next morning.

Nobody likes it. Nobody wants it. Nobody is happy.

* * *

Junpei starts going out to Escapade with his teammate. He won't drink like his senpai does, just orders oolong tea whenever he's thirsty. If Shinjiro starts crying he hugs him, if he throws up on himself then Junpei cleans him up and holds his hand afterwards. After all, Akihiko-senpai shows up at the club from time to time. Junpei doesn't plan to take risks.

On the fourth of October, Shinjiro doesn't meet with Ken. He's too busy trying to drink himself to death.

* * *

In November, Junpei comes home to the dorm early. Ryoji didn't have much free time that day.

And in the kitchen are Akihiko and Shinjiro, the older boy clutching a knife with a shaky fist, the younger gripping his arm and feeling up the other's chest with his free hand. Shinjiro is whimpering as he supports himself on the table and it shows on his face how much he hates this.

"Senpai! What the hell are you doing?!" Junpei shouted, dumping his bag onto the floor and rushing in to help. Akihiko had stepped back but Shinjiro was frozen in place, trembling and on the brink of tears. Suddenly, he dropped the blade and collapsed to his knees, crying into his palms. Junpei crouched down to his height and rubbed circles on his back. "Shinjiro-senpai..."

When Shinji finally calmed, the shocked Akihiko had long since gone back to his room (Junpei's back rub turned into a hug once the boxer left). "Sorry you had to see that." He apologised, pushing himself up to his feet.

"I never knew it got that bad..." Junpei muttered. "Glad I stopped it before it got worse..."

"Sometimes it does." Shinjiro admitted. "Get worse, I mean. It's happened enough times before."

"I've never seen Akihiko-senpai come near you when I'm around." Junpei shrugged. "Maybe I should stay with you."

"Please let me stay with you." Shinjiro begged, fresh tears brewing in his eyes. "I don't want this to happen again. I-I don't want Aki to touch me any more."

Junpei was stunned by the pleading for a brief moment before his face softened and he engulfed his senpai into another hug. "I'll stay with you. I promise I won't let you get hurt any more."

It was sudden, but their lips connected briefly and for the first time in months, Shinjiro felt happy.


End file.
